Final Crescendo Plot
Final Crescendo is intendedd to an epic series of stories geared towardssetting up mutliple arcs in a multi universe setting. The story itself spends most of the first major plot arc introducing the somewhat medieval nature of the world's, later designated beta, country of Bretonnia. First Plot Arc Final Crescendo begins in Bretonnia's cursed duchy, where we are introduced to Nagash, and his parachronic summoning ritual, which will bring the protagonist Henri into the World of Warhammer (Beta). The ritual will later, in a few decades, be refined into a transdimensional gateway spell allowing Henri, and Nagash, access to other worlds. Growing up The First few story arcs focus on Henri's growing up setting the stage for the eventual conclusion of the Arc. This arc covers Henri's elevation from child, Knight Errant, and then Knight of the Realm in the unstable political realm of Bretonnia. The entire "Old World" exists on precipice due a string of weakening centralized governments, and increasing strife. Bretonnia, and the Empire in particular suffer in this time, eventually culminating in both going through their respective civil wars. The expedition in Mousilion serves as the focal point allowing Henri to fund the construction of his own castle, to which Baldwyn, Arhkan, and Nagash secretly aid each for their own purposes. The castle will be amongst the most impressive in the old world, and serve as Henri's own great laboratory employing at its height more than a hundred dwarven engineers, and many more human engineering experts from the empire. It is at the castle that Henri will conduct his, with the association of a World Alpha Scientist, own Parachronic research which Nagash will enventually appropriate for his own goals. The Mousilion expedition, and the slaying of the dragon sees Henri's status raised, and more to the point sets the stage. Bretonnia's weak teenage king is unable to control his dukes who are growing ever stronger. More than that the dragon's rampage has lead problems, and by early spring various beastmen and ork problems have struck various duchies, proving the king in some eyes to be useless. Raids by northmen, and dark elves in the following worsen the situation as dukes, and their subject nobles begin to strengthen their own authority. This comes to a boil with the engineered war against Tilea and Estalia. Bretonnia holds and defeats their eventually fractured southern enemies, but with a price, and outright civil war breaks out soon afterwards. Several Dukes will take arms up against the king with the intention of supplanting him with one more powerful, and while others take the young king's side he remains unhelpful, and unprepared for his duties. Henri spends the year focusing on his duties as Knight of the Realm dealing with individual quests, even as Baldwyn prepares to remarry. Bretonnia against Estalia-Tilean Alliance As the ties between the Throne, and the dukes deteriorate it is the invasion, engineered by agents of Carcassonne's duke, that set the stage for the eventual civil war. Bretonnia is perceived weakened by internal fighting, and border disputes become too much, finally forces in Estalia and Tilea ally to invade from the mountains they attack. Baldwyn, like all other dukes, orders levies raised to fight the invaders. Henri's castle in Southern Quenelles opens as the focal point of the duchy's defense. The First month of fighting goes well, until the King insists he has to be involved in such things, and orders all dukes and generals recalled from the field to the capital to brief him on the situation. This order leaves the armies in the hands of immediate vassals, but still weakens multiple Bretonnian armies. South Western Quenelles, and South Eastern Carcassonne give way allowing Estalian and Tilean armies to link and continue marching inwards. Meddling by the king leads to multiple failures in the chain of command, but eventually, especially helped by the massive armies of Quenelles and Carcassonne, and the Empire's Knight of the White Wolf, and relgious forces mustered against the threat repel and at king's insistence counterinvade. A two pronged invasion is launched one by land and one by sea. This invasion weakens Northern Quenelles defenses opening up a vulnerability exploited by raiders. Even with this weakness the invasion is successful beyond all expeccted measure Tilea and Estalia fall before, sword, magic, and faith. Individual city states crumble and divide their forces, ruthlessly exploited by Bretonnian forces. Estalia and Tilea cannot properly coordinate, a problem Bretonnia has as well but one that does not interfere nearly as much with nobles well used to fighting under individual dukes on this scale. Before the end of the second year Bretonnia claims vast new swathes of land, but at the price of cementing the weakness of an inept king. Bretonnia's Civil War At its height the Civil war marks the largest territorial gain for Bretonnia itself with armies drawn from occupied Tilea, and Estalia fighting under both banners. New technology will up used in the war by allsides particularly the crossbow, and large ballistae amongst others. Perhaps more horrifying still is the use of Orcs on both sides against each other. Category:Final Crescendo